


Of Magic and Mayhem

by Midnight_Peanut_Gallery



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ADRIEN GETS TO EAT!!!! :D, Adrien eventually learns about bloodlust, Adrien likes to bring gifts, Aged-Up Character(s), Catnip....nuff said, Consensual, Definite Cheesecake!, Demon Adrien, Demon Gabriel, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't read if you are easily triggered!, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Plagg, Fairy Tikki, Flirting, Fluff, I drizzled the sin sauce on this, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, NO BDSM!!, Tom has seen it all at this point, Witch Marinette, Witch Sabine, adrienette - Freeform, did you know that female cats are called "queens"?, eventual LEMONS, good parent Gabriel, not exactly post reveal fic, possible Ladrien, possible cheesecake?, possibly the best thing I've ever written...one of at least, sin - Freeform, somewhat realistic as far as young demons go, sooo many puns after first chappie, that comes in later for obvious reasons, they know who each other are, you guys decide that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery/pseuds/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery
Summary: This is also on my Wattpad, but that site only allows for 20 tags at most. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ That and I thought of this while watching a stream of one of my personal favorite comic dubbers for the Miraculous fandom. You know who you are. (╭☞ᗒ‿‿ᗕ)╭☞ Love you! Mean it! Sorry for annoying the hell out of y'all on stream! Anyways, this is supposed to be a summary. (∩ȍᴥȍ)⊃━☆ﾟ.* Adrien is a demon. Marinette is a witch. Read to find out the rest! (ᵔ ³ᵔ) Love y'all, mean it! xD





	1. Chapter 1

The man ran through the bright, rainy streets of Paris, panting so hard his lungs hurt and his throat grew raw with the effort. He couldn't hear the giant pawsteps of the creature chasing him, but he felt it's breath down his neck all the same. He turned down a dimly lit alleyway, hoping to lose the hellish beast, but cornered himself in the maze of buildings and shadows instead. He stopped. The walls were too high and wet to scale. There was no way out. His breath caught in his throat when he heard a deep purring behind him, and his heart almost stopped. His blood ran cold as he turned around to face his demise in the form of the creature, purring as it seemingly materialized from the shadows.

\------------------------

Adrien woke from a relatively unrestful sleep, having had a terrible dream. He noticed the bedsheets were scrunched in places. He put no thought into it, as he had a nightmare. His window was open, but he usually left it that way. The only thing out of place was the model's lack of clothing, as he had gone to bed fully dressed. He blanched, and searched his tired mind for an explanation. He heard a knocking on his door. He scrambled to fully cover himself despite the fact that he was now sweating through the sheets.

"Adrien?", came Nathalie's concerned voice. It took a few tries for the teen to properly use his voice, but it sounded scratchy when he did, "Y-yeah! I'm fine! Don't come in!" The assistant was silent, then Adrien heard her heels click as she walked away. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and promptly went to take a shower and get ready for school.

\--------------------

Marinette hadn't slept at all the previous night, and her mother was worrying over her. "Please, Marinette. Tell me about the vision." "Mom..I-", the young witch's voice caught in her throat as she felt as if her voice was bound. "Can't.", Sabine finished. Marinette nodded slowly, hanging her head. The older witch sighed,"You know I would be able to help you if you just told me about the vision." Her daughter nodded, head hanging lower.

Sabine smiled gently, and placed an index and middle finger on her daughter's throat, and slid them up, bringing the blockage up and out of the girl's mouth, bringing away a ball of negative energy on her fingertips. A concerned look crossed her face,"What are you so afraid of to cause this?" Marinette breathed a sigh of relief before launching into her story. "I had a vision last night, but....it was more like cutscenes in a game. Spaced out, but not making any sense until you get enough of them." "Go on." The young witch took a breath, "Running across rooftops and in back alley ways. It was so dark, Mama....The streetlights hurt my eyes." The girl curled in on herself as she explained the rest,"There was a man. He was standing over something and it smelled really good. It almost made me hungry. I started feeling sick when I realized what it was. The man ran. I chased him. He cornered himself...and there was so much blood..."

Sabine felt for her daughter, and hugged her gently. "I think it's time to go see a certain fairy, don't you think? Come on." She guided her out of her daughter's room, down the stairs and out the door. They walked down the street to a small looking flower shop. "Oh! Sabine! Marinette! To what do I owe the pleasure?", came the musical voice of Tikki, the shop owner. "Nothing good, I'm afraid.", the older witch stated. Tikki's face grew serious, and she stepped out from behind the counter. "Need a place for a more private discussion?", she asked as she flipped her sign to 'closed' and locked the door.

She led them up to her flat, which was absolutely covered in plants. Up they still went, and out the trap door into her rooftop garden. "So, what seems to be the problem?" Sabine told Tikki of the vision, and the fairy's eyes grew wide. "I'll let him know, but you must teach her. Especially now that this is happening. Her training should have started as soon as you saw the signs."

\----------------

Sitting in school was proving difficult for the young model. At least sitting next to Nino was proving to ease his anxiety a little bit. He could hear the tick of the clock in the front of the classroom just a bit too loudly, like it was on his desk and not at the front of the room. Then he caught the sweet scent of fresh herbs and spices, bread, cinnamon, sugar and a hint of chocolate...but mostly the smell of warmth...of life. It smelled like home. Not his borderline sterile excuse of a mansion, but a cozy little home with a loving family residing within. Adrien wanted that.

Then he heard a startled yelp from beside him, and instinctively reached out to catch the person. He took one look at the young woman he caught, and knew. He looked up at the girl sitting across the isle from him, and narrowed his eyes at her as she winked at him. He picked Marinette up and put her on her feet, then turned to Chloe. He couldn't stop the angry growl ripping from his throat. "You. Me. Outside. Now.", he growled, dragging her out by her wrist.

Once out in the hallway, the furious teen pinned Chloe to the wall. "Listen. I don't like you. You are not cute. You are not funny.", he hissed. The blonde brat scoffed,"That's ridiculous, Adri-kins. Everybody lo-" She was cut off by him loosely wrapping a hand around her throat, elongated claws dimpling her skin, while his fangs did the same to his bottom lip. His eyes were narrowed, and his pupils were slits. His mouth was drawn into a snarl, and he stated,"If you really think that, then you need to take a serious look at yourself. There's a reason why nobody wants to be your friend." "Sabrina-" "Hangs around you because you give her things. She's nothing more than a servant to you! Plus, you're the mayor's daughter, right? I gurantee you she does it to add weight to her name."

Chloe was temporarily speechless, then she started to protest. Adrien slightly strengthened his grip, causing her to freeze. He leaned in and hissed,"Do. Not. Test. Me." "Daddy will hear about this." "Go ahead. See if I care." He then let her go and proceeded to stalk back to the classroom. The bell was about to ring anyway.

\----------------

Alya whistled beside her,"Girl, what did you do to earn that? Adrien dragging Chloe of all people with murder in his eyes? Girl, you......" Alya's voice faded out. Marinette couldn't think straight, but thought back to the vision. She knew Adrien was her age, and scrambled to think back to her brief lesson on demons and possession earlier that morning. Alas, she wasn't able to grasp anything of import. She didn't think he was possessed. She didn't feel or see anything different about his aura. It was relatively dark, but she  had always chalked that up to problems with his father.

"Dude, I think you broke her.", faintly came Nino's voice. She felt someone tilt her head up, and was met with the bright green eyes of her longtime crush, Adrien Agreste. She felt giddy, light headed and felt her face heat up. "You shouldn't have anymore problems with her, Marinette.", he said softly.

The witch felt a grin splitting her face, and found herself muted by his proximity. "Definitely broke her, pretty boy.", Alya cut in and shood him back to his seat. The rest of the day progressed with Chloe silent and avoiding their group like the plague, Adrien hovering over Marinette, and Alya and Nino snickering to themselves and texting back and forth.

\----------------------

"So, where should we go? We don't usually get the chance to hang out...and it is Friday." "Yeah, my dad cleared my schedule for the next week, oddly enough." "I-I was j-just going to h-head home." "So, you mind if we hang out at your place, Mari?" "Uh-uh-I -uh- don't exactly kn-know." "C'mon! You're parents are usually fine with me! What's the harm in bringing a couple more friends?" "I-um...I guess it could be alright?" And with that, they headed off to the bakery.

"H-hey, Mama. Hey, Papa.", Marinette greeted her parents as they walked through the door. Needless to say, a certain member of their group caught the older woman's attention, or rather, everyone's attention. She stopped them. "Marinette, who are your new guests?", she asked, a genuine smile on her face.

\--------------------

Home. Warmth. Love. Those were the scents Adrien caught just before he stepped into the Dupain-Cheng Bakery...then his senses were overwhelmed when he stepped inside. The smells relaxed him, made him melt inside. He almost didn't notice his chest rumbling, but everyone else did.

"Dude, no way! Are you....purring?" Nino's question caught him off guard, and he started to internally panic. The hair on the back of his neck and arms stood on end as he instinctively fell into a defensive stance. He started backing up, eyes widened and sweeping from face to face, until a very stern, all too familiar voice stopped him from leaving.

"Adrien. Stop it. You're being rude." Then he saw his father step out from the living quarters and into the shop. He felt himself stop purring. He. Was. Terrified. Why would his father of all people be here of all places? Nino and Alya just looked from father to son and back again. "Um, Alya? Do you think that maybe you and Nino could....you know?", he heard Marinette ask. If the look Gabriel was giving them had anything to say about it, it said he agreed. So, Alya and Nino shuffled out of the bakery and hightailed it home. So much for hanging out.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe....Catnip oil....Our poor cinnamon roll is a lightweight! XD Let me know where you think Sabine put it. :3 Poor Mari, though. I honestly don't know if I can top this! x3

"I heard about miss Bourgeois today.", the Papil stated bluntly. Adrien hung his head, unsure of what to say. "Look at me." The blonde shifted his eyes just enough to meet his father's steel gaze. The older demon bluntly stated,"I'm not angry." That got his son's attention. "I am surprised that you managed to fight your instincts, however, which is why I have employed the help of a local witch." Now the Mau was scared, and unintentionally bristled, feeling his temporal muscles contract as if nonexistent ears were lying flat against his head.

Unfazed, his father continued,"She and her daughter will be helping you through your transformation into a full fledged demon." Adrien scoffed,"So you actually do care." Gabriel sighed,"I am not having this conversation with you again. You may stay either at home or here if you wish, however I am leaving. I suggest you stay. You may be able to avoid losing yourself by doing so." With that, the fashion designer walked out, leaving his son with two witches and a human.

"Can someone please explain what he meant?", Adrien asked, thoroughly confused. Tom and Sabine sat down. Sabine told Marinette to sit beside Adrien. "You both need to hear this. There is a reason that demons and witches are often found together in history. As a witch, I can sense other magical beings and manipulate the energy of life. Demons can sense and manipulate negative energy to their will. Witches and demons are naturally strongly attracted to eachother for this reason. They balance eachother out. For this reason, you will both be training together."

Marinette was blushing madly, having heard she and her crush were going to be training together. Adrien, on the other hand, was confused. "I meant what my father said before he left, about losing myself. I understand how protons and electrons work, but did something happen?" Sabine looked at a very white Marinette, then back at Adrien, and nodded her head. "That's what I'm here for. To help you gain control of yourself as you change."

"But what happened?" The Mau's eyes shifted from Sabine's face to Marinette's and back again. "Last night", the older witch started,"Marinette had a vision. Did you notice anything out of place this morning? Or a particularly bad dream?" Adrien nodded his head. "Could you tell me what it was about?"

The blonde ran a hand through his hair,"Well-I-uh....I was really hot this morning....and last night I-um...I had a particularly bad nightmare last night. It was...well...Paris at night...so, really really bright. So bright it hurt my eyes." Sabine nodded, encouraging him to continue. He fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable with the situation,"I...found someone. He was standing over something. I smelled something...and..." His bright emerald green eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to piece the dream together. "everything got blurry after that." Adrien put his head in his hands and sighed loudly before continuing,"I remember running, chasing this person. After a while he stopped. I think he was cornered, but...I...I remember something warm splashing on me." He blanched. "Was it blood?" He started hyperventilating,"Oh my God! Did I kill someone?!"

\---------(That would have been the end of the chappie, but I love you guys!)----------

It took several minutes for Adrien to wrap his head around exactly how he killed someone, hopefully just a random street criminal, and the fact that he HAD killed someone. However, he was grateful for his father's conections, otherwise it would've been on the news. If he were honest, the metaphorical rug had been pulled from beneath his metaphorical feet. Guess where he landed. Yup. Right on his metaphorical ass. His head was spinning, and he felt a bit nauseous, which was why he grabbed the nearest thing for stability. Guess what that happened to be. Marinette's hand.

Her dad had gone to get some cookies while Sabine was lighting lavender and sandalwood scented incense around the room. Adrien didn't know what came over him, but he felt himself being lulled by the smells and warmth, and his upset stomach had started to calm down. Unintentionally, he pulled Marinette's hand across him, pulling her closer to him. She squeaked, but otherwise didn't protest. Feeling himself start to drift off, he buried his nose into her hair and started purring.

His head started to feel pleasantly fuzzy, and he felt a little giddy as his body relaxed. He lightly ran a hand over his stomach, giggling as he felt just how tingly it was. His vibrating chest was just constantly tingling, tickling his insides, yet he couldn't care less as he clutched the young witch to him and started laughing half-heartedly. A sharp toothed grin split his face, ear to ear, making his face ache.

\-------------------

Marinette couldn't possibly get any redder. Here she was, her crush holding on to her while giggling and purring rather loudly. Then his grinning face looked at her, and his glazed eyes widened, pupils blowing even further. "God, you're beautiful." Another shade. Then he started nuzzling her,"You smell so good too." He fully pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. He tried to pull her down to meet his lips, but she placed a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

His now acid green eyes looked at her own blue bell, fully expressing a single thought: challenge accepted. He bit the cookie, quickly chewing and swallowing the bite. He leaned back, and placed the tip of his index finger to his throat. He started to draw it downwards. Marinette realized he was tracing the path of the bite of cookie he took. Her face gained another shade as he did a body roll while tracing from his chest to his stomach.

He sighed contently, and hugged her again, burying his face in her neck. He sniffed her, and purred louder. "Your scent changed, purrincess." Another shade. She froze. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes. She noticed his pupils, while still blown wide open, were pointed at the tops and bottoms. "Y-you can smell that?", she squeaked. Adrien's purring laugh sounded strange to her ears, but his lust filled gaze met hers again. He brought her hand to his lips, and breathed,"I'll wait for you, purrincess." She gained an even darker shade of red as his lips met the back of her hand.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of last chappie. :3

Marinette officially thought she had died and gone to heaven. Her crush just kissed her hand! Yeah, he was high as hell, but still! "Purrincess?" Even while stoned out of his mind, the blonde still managed to sound concerned. "Y-y-yeah?", she squeaked, instantly retracting her hand from his grasp and clutching it to her chest. Heartbreak crossed his face, his eyes tearing up and ears lying against his head, "Did I do something wrong?"

The witch panicked,"N-n-n-no! How could you have done something wrong? You're totally awesome! I mean you seem totally awesome! Not that you're not an awesome person, because you are and oh my God I'm rambling now!" She facepalmed, glowing like a tomato. Adrien didn't care. The only word he could make out from her was "No." He wrapped his arms around her, and tucked his head under her chin.

She sighed,"There there, kitty." She tentatively ran a hand over his hair, feeling how soft it was. He followed it. Emboldened by his response, she reached up behind one of his black fuzzy ears, and lightly scratched. He smiled, eyes half lidded, and leaned into her hand. He began purring again, and sighed contently. Marinette's stomach chose that moment to make it's needs known. Adrien laughed lightly and pushed her off his lap. "Go eat. I'll be fine." She was reluctant to leave him, but he insisted.

(You stoners out there know exactly how much he's lying right now! XD)

Once she had left for the residents' kitchen, Adrien sprawled out on the couch. He was still feeling the effects of the incense, but he found himself with a surprisingly clear head. He touched the top of his head, feeling the ears there. He felt himself lightly tickle the fur, and felt them automatically flick. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the odd sensation.

He next stuck his hand down the back of his pants, feeling the new tail squirm there. He grabbed it, and pulled it out of his pants. He quickly realized he had to lower his jeans to hang low on his waist if he wanted to be comfortable. He glanced around, then tried to stand. Tried to. He almost fell before he caught himself on the couch. He smiled. "I got this.", he said to himself.

He inched the jeans down his hips until the back sat just under his tail. He sighed, and felt his temperature rise. He took off his outer shirt and wiped his face with it. His other shirt was now sticking to him, so he struggled to take it off. Feeling rather triumphant, he tossed the offending garment away. Now his jeans were sticking to him, but he'd be damned if he was taking those off without any shorts to change into...or a nice cool shower.

\-------------------

Marinette soon came back to find him braced on a wall, standing over an air vent....shirtless. She blushed so hard her cheeks hurt, and ducked out to regain composure. She tried to anyway. She figured she'd bring him something to eat anyway while she was there, and grabbed a bowl of soup and some bread. She walked back out with her head bowed in order to not accidentally spill it.

"Uh-uh-A-Adrien? I-I b-brought you f-food." He gingerly walked up to her, and gently took the bowl and plate from her. He put the bread in the bowl, not even caring, and broke it up before taking a bite. Needless to say, the bowl didn't last long. "It was delicious, princess. Thank you.", he said, handing back the dishes. "I would take it myself, but I don't really know the place that well." He smiled sheepishly. He'd be damned if he admitted he was having trouble standing still at the moment.

"Oh! Um, no problem!", she squeaked, an embarrassed smile on her face as she went back into the kitchen, once again leaving him to his thoughts. He knew almost nothing about her sans the facts that 1) she's a witch, 2) she's an aspiring fashion designer with some awesome designs already, and 3) she acts weird around him. He tried to think back to any reason why she'd do that, and blanched. His first day in school, two things happened with her: the gum and umbrella. He knew she'd been upset about the gum on her seat, and the umbrella closed on her. He'd apologized profusely about the gum, even though it was Chloe's doing. He wilted in on himself when he thought about the umbrella closing on her. He'd laughed. He thought it was cute...and laughed.

Marinette came back to find the Mau sitting quietly in a corner. "A-Adrien? What's wrong?" "I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" He glanced up at her, confusion coloring her features,"What happened?" He started tearing up again,"Do you really not remember?" "Remember what?" He sat up on his knees, looking up into her confused eyes. He dropped his shoulders, slouched and flattened his ears. He wanted to be small while he apologized. "The day we met."

Her eyes widened, then she smiled gently,"I think you've had too much catnip, kitty." She extended her hand to him. He looked from her to the offered hand, and tentatively reached for it. She pulled him to his feet, and steadied him when he swayed. Tom chose that moment to walk in, "I take it it's bedtime?" Marinette nodded, and passed the demon's weight off to her dad, who picked up the boy with ease, and carried him upstairs to the spare bedroom. The young witch followed.

The baker left after saying goodnight. Marinette brushed his hair out of his face. "Goodnight, kitten." She felt him grab her wrist when she turned to leave. He brought her hand to his lips for the second time that night, fixed her with his acid green gaze and whispered, "Sweet dreams, princess."


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning issues anyone?

His mate smiled from underneath him, and tilted her head to the side. He leaned down and lightly nipped her ear. "Ah! Adrien~." Hearing his name fall from her lips like that sent shockwaves throughout his body. He trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck, the scent of her arousal becoming rather prominent. He could feel every curve of her body, how she tensed and relaxed under his attention.

He felt her writhe beneath him as he settled between her legs, his body flush against hers. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist, and he thrusted against her clothed core. He arched as she raked her nails down his back. "Goddamn!", he cursed, feeling the resulting tingles rush through his body to rest at his groin. "Please.", she whispered in his ear, her hot breath ghosting over the shell just before she nipped him.

He groaned as images of their future life flashed before his eyes. He wanted that. That family. That home. That life. He leaned down to her ear and whispered,"Your wish is my command, my queen."

\--------------------

Adrien woke with a start, arousal coursing hot and heavy through his body. He was burning up, and so hard it hurt. He looked down at the rather prominent tent in the blankets. He could still feel the phantom scratch marks on his back, and the little too real scent of his dream mate around him. "Fuuuck!", he growled, throwing the covers off.

He looked around the room, noting the lack of a bathroom. He sighed, hoping to calm his nerves enough to leave the room without jumping someone. Getting up proved to be uncomfortable in almost every sense of the word with the embarrassment of his not so little problem and the tightness of his jeans. With how low they were currently riding on his hips, the head and a the majority of the shaft were jutting out of his pants, and the tip came to just above his navel. He had trouble hiding it under normal circumstances, but he could just forget it now, especially with no shirt.

He tentatively made his way to the door. He opened it just enough to stick his head (the one on his shoulders, guys) through it while hiding the rest of his body behind the door. He came face to face with none other than Marinette. Even without arousal lacing her scent, it was still clear as day that she was his dream mate.

He blushed. This was the girl....no....woman he wanted so badly. How had he known her for so long and not realized it sooner? He wanted to show her exactly how much he needed her, but refrained from doing so with a,"Good morning, purrincess."

She blushed and stuttered,"G-good morning, A-Adrien." His eyes widened at the use of his name. It wasn't laced with want like in his dream, but it was still his name falling from his future mate's lips. Rolling off of her tongue. He had to close his eyes and grab the door for stability. "Bathroom.", he simply stated. "F-first door t-to the right.", she said before scrambling off downstairs to the kitchen and living area. Once she was out of sight, he made a beeline for that door.

\-------------------------

Nearly an hour later, the Mau came down to the living area. A steaming cup was handed to him along with a plate of eggs and toast. He sniffed it, noting that it smelled vaguely familiar. "What is this?" "Lemongrass tea. You both will start training today. Tikki and I will be training Marinette, and Plagg will be training you."

Adrien didn't know who these Tikki and Plagg people were, but he knew he'd get to meet them soon. He just didn't anticipate the magical chime that sounded around the room. "They're here early. It's not even 9:00 yet.", Sabine said as she went downstairs to meet the fae.


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training. And I'm sorry for the short chappies, but it's easier to upload them on mobile like this....and y'all seem to like it when I upload every day, so here ya go.

"You need to focus your energy to achieve the desired effect! You could prove to be a danger to yourself and everyone otherwise!" Everyone....even Marinette. Adrien had tried to do what the dark haired fairy said. Plagg even showed him how to do it, but he made it look easy. Too easy. The Mau tried again, trying to picture a target. The result was the same purple and black sparks he'd gotten the last umpteen million times he'd done this, and felt more drained. He let out an exasperated sigh,"I can't do it! I'm sorry!"

A thoughtful look crossed the fairy's face, then he walked over to Tikki, who was trying to do something similar with Marinette. She had more success than Plagg did, that's for sure. He whispered something into the ginger fairy's ear, and she nodded. The only witch in the room looked confused when Plagg dragged her over, wrapping an arm around her. "Alright, lover boy. Here's the deal. You man up and use your powers, or our little buggy here pays the price." He ran a long nail down the side of Mari's face, making her flinch away.

Adrien's jaw clenched painfully, especially since his fangs were enlongating. "Let. Her. Go.", he growled. The fairy smirked at him, causing the fires of rage to build inside the Mau's chest. Two thoughts ran through Adrien's mind: Marinette is in danger, and the threat needs to be eliminated. He sprinted toward them, right hand raised to strike down his teacher. Next thing he knew, his claws were dug into a plywood board, which quickly disintegrated from the point of impact.

He looked around. Marinette was on the floor several feet away, and Plagg had apparently replaced her with the board in the span of a fraction of a second. He noticed Plagg's smile. "That's it!", he praised,"Now, I need you to do the same thing without going batshit crazy, alright?" Adrien fixed an acid glare on the fairy, his ears lying flat as every hair on his body stood upright, tail swishing angrily.

"Don't. You. EVER. Do that AGAIN!", the blonde yelled, gripping the collar of Plagg's shirt. "I will do it if I deem it necessary! You have to learn to control yourself and your powers before you kill someone!" Those last four words stopped Adrien in his tracks, and he released the dark fairy.

Adrien felt fatigue crawling over him, and started to sway. "Adrien?", a beautiful voice called. Who's voice? He didn't know. Things were blurring together. "ADRIEN!!"

\-----------------------

Plagg caught his student when he passed out, and set him down. He whistled and said,"That took more out of him than I thought." Tikki nodded in agreement,"It's probably a good time to end the lessons today." She walked over to Marinette, who was cradling the blonde's head. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Come on. Plagg will get him. He just needs to rest." The ginger fairy gently guided the witch away while the raven fairy lifted the Mau onto his shoulder, and followed.


	6. Ch 6

Adrien woke with a massive headache, and the lights weren't helping either, although they were dimmed. He cracked an eye open only to be greeted by blurs of rich color. Black, greens, blues, brown, a tinge of white and pink. 

He tried to sit up, but his body ran cold and strained with the effort. He flopped back down with a groan. He tried to lift his arms, but they felt like lead. "Here. This'll help.", came a softly spoken voice, "I didn't realize you were a model, kid. I wouldn't have pushed you, otherwise." He felt something spongy touch his lips, and opened his mouth to invite it in. Let's just say Adrien never thought bread could taste so good in his life. 

"How is he?" A lyrical voice? Who? "He's coming around, Tikki. Thank you.....for helping him." A slight chuckle was heard. "You should thank Marinette. She's the one that stabilized him." "But you taught her." "Not really. She figured it out after I showed her how to channel her energy." Marinette! How was she? Was she ok? "Nmm...Mari...."

"She's fine, kid. You focus on getting better." He felt a pat on his shoulder, and soon he drifted off.

\----------------

The blonde woke again, and his headache was almost gone....but he was hungry. He was so hungry his stomach was cramping. Adrien wasn't a stranger to hunger. The boy was a model for Christ's sake, but he'd never felt the cold steel of the knife as intensely as this. He threw his head back...and screamed. 

He was vaguely aware of the change in brightness, and the rushing steps, but he did smell something sweet. His emerald gaze fixed on the source: a granola bar. He didn't care about the cardboard taste, the dusty smell or the dryness of the barely edible item, but he was glad he had something in him. 

He heard a voice, hurried in tone, and felt steps run away. He traced the steps by sound, tracking them through the walls, passed the floors, and back up again. He smelled something delicious, and tried to go after it. The Mau was held back by something around his waist, but he didn't care. He still tried to get to the obviously very edible food item in the doorway.

\--------------------

Mushrooms? Check. Cheeses? Check. Pastis? Check. Water? Check. Bread? Check. "What else?", Marinette thought to herself, raiding the kitchen for items that fit Plagg's description. "Fermented, rotten, fungal or bacterial, right? Would yogurt help?" She grabbed the tub of strawberry yogurt out of the fridge door and added it to the plate. 

She quickly grabbed a spoon as she jogged up the stairs to the spare (Adrien's) bedroom. 

\-----------------------

"EEEUUGGG!! I CAN'T believe you LET me EAT that!", the blonde exclaimed. "You had to, Adrien. You could have died otherwise." "Plagg, shut up for a minute, ok? How do you know what my body needs anyway?"

The dark fairy grinned,"There's a reason I eat Camembert so much, kid. I primarily use destructive magic, which requires certain....fuel to work correctly." Adrien groaned loudly in disgust, facepalming with both hands. "That's also why Tikki eats cookies so much. 1) She has an insatiable sweet tooth and 2) she primarily uses creation magic. Life, if you will." 

"So that's why I've been craving honey lately?", Marinette asked. Plagg nodded,"On the bright side, you can't get sick from what you need to eat. Kitten here won't be able to get drunk, and you can't get diabetes." "Please don't call me kitten.", Adrien said, warily eyeing the remaining mushrooms and Swiss cheese while munching on the yogurt.  The Mau flipped when he realized he went for the Pont l'Eveque and Brie de Meaux first. "Bright side: the Pastis isn't so bad.", the blonde muttered, turning up the bottle as if it was water. 

The fairy smirked,"Just keep some shrooms around and you should be fine. If you need anything, I always have something in my fridge at mine and Tikki's place." "I wonder why you have a separate fridge.", the blonde said sarcastically, setting the now empty bottle down and reaching for the water.

\----------(legal drinking age in France is 18 for spirits and liquer, 17 for wine and beer, btw. SO NO BUTTHURT PLS!)----------


	7. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I have a feeling y'all came just for sin? Here's a taste for you ravenous sinners out there! Smol beans, cover your eyes! ;)

~~~~

After explaining the situation to Sabine, the witch took the teens shopping the next day. "Get what you want here. I'll be a few stores over." With that, she left the two to their own devices. They exchanged a glance, both quickly looking away. "I-I guess we should g-get started, then?" The blonde nodded in agreement, taking the cart.

\--------------------

"Marinette! I uh, didn't expect to see you here!" Hearing that voice set Adrien on edge. That goddamned ginger! "Oh! Um..hi, Nathaniel." She laughed nervously, waving at him. Tomato child's face lit up, and he ran over to her. Even though he was several yards away, he could still see Marinette was uncomfortable with the artist. His knuckles turned white against the grey of the cart's handle bar. Nathaniel looked sheepish for a moment, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Look. I um....I was wondering if-" The Mau decided enough was enough, not even needing to see the "Help me!" signal she sent him behind her back. He quickly made his way to them, and wrapped his arm around Marinette's waist. The action didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, man. How's it going?", Adrien greeted as smoothly as he could manage, trying not to lose his shit in public. "Uh...I'm doing fine, I guess. I never thought I'd see you here." "What, a man can't go shopping with his girlfriend?" Marinette's face lit up at the remark. "When exactly did you two become a thing?", Nathaniel asked skeptically, narrowed eyes darting between the two. "Oh, you know....a few days ago. Isn't that right, Bugaboo?" She snaked her arm around him, pulling him closer, and smiled brightly,"Yup!"

Adrien wanted to kiss her right then and there, even if only to drive the point home. He didn't need to. "Alright, I get it...", the ginger said begrudgingly as he walked away. They both let out a sigh of relief once he was out of earshot. "Th-thanks." The Mau chuckled, and brought her hand to his lips. "No problem, princess.", he said before kissing the back of her hand.

\---------------------------

Dinner was an awkward affair for the teens. Marinette was picking at her bowl of fruit and honey, trying not to look bad in front of her crush. Adrien was observing her, wondering if this was normal behavior or if he had to go kick someone's ass, while he was munching on a bowl of mushroom onion soup. It actually tasted pretty damned good if he had anything to say about it.

"Mama, Papa....can I...uh...take this to my room?" Surprise colored her parents' features as Tom asked,"Why?" The young witch shifted in her seat slightly before answering,"I just......I had an idea for a design, and I wanted to draw it out before I forget it." Adrien quickly schooled his features. He didn't believe her. She was nervous when put on the spot, yes, but she's so passionate about her designs. He's seen her go total spaz over her sketch book during the derby competition. She was quiet this time.

He waited a few minutes after Sabine gave her permission to go until he finished, and placed his bowl in the sink. "Dinner was awesome! Thank you." "You headed to bed, son?", Tom asked. Adrien nodded, "Yeah, I'm a bit tired after today, and I've eaten more than I'm usually allowed." The older man nodded in understanding,"Well, I hope it stays that way. I don't want to see you carried in like that again. Nearly scared the life out of me and my wife." Adrien smiled at the concern the older man openly showed, and started to purr softly. Shock briefly crossed Tom's face, then he said,"Well, go get some sleep, son." "Goodnight.", the blonde said, walking up the stairs.

\-------------------

Marinette quickly finished off her bowl before turning off the lights and jumping into bed. Her head was full, and not of design ideas. She thought back to earlier that day, to how he jumped between Nathaniel and her. How he held her close to him and kissed her hand....and how his emerald eyes met her blue bell orbs. The look in those eyes mirrored her current thoughts about the blonde demon.

How would it feel if he weren't just holding her, but trapping her under him? How would it feel if she allowed him to kiss more than just her hand? How would it feel if he touched her? She sighed and gasped as her fingers found her clit through her panties, her other hand planted over her mouth. She rubbed her bud lightly, teasing herself before her fingertips drifted downward to do the same to her entrance.

She could feel how soaked she was through her underwear, but didn't care. Her imagination was going wild. How big was he? Would he even fit? He is a demon. How good would he be with his tongue? She dipped a finger into her mouth, the pad rubbing against her tongue, and she moaned. She trailed the damp finger lightly down her throat, to the swells of her breasts. She moved the material of her shirt under her left breast, fully exposing the soft mound of flesh.

She re-wet her fingertip, and lightly pinched her nipple. She gasped, gently rolling it between her fingers. She did the same to her clit, moving her panties aside. She dipped a finger into her entrance, and smeared her nectar everywhere, coating her bud in the process. She was moaning now, and trying to keep quiet.

She never realized her trap door opened slightly with a certain curious boy on the other side, only to close just as quickly when she moaned said boy's name. Needless to say, Adrien had a hard time sleeping that night. 


	8. Ch 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the night from Adrien's POV! I hope you enjoy today's double dose of sin! ;)

He had wanted to heed her calls all night. He wanted to go to her, to relieve her, to see if she was ready for him. No matter how much his imagination wandered, he knew it was nothing compared to the real thing. He wanted Mari. He NEEDED Mari. He couldn't stop himself from jacking off to the image of her heavy with his child, but her rich, velvety scent lingered in his nose the same way her beautiful voice lingered in his ears. He groaned in frustration. Now he had a taste of what he desired, and it wasn't enough. He came so many times already, but it wasn't enough! He needs her. She needs him!

No. She's not ready yet. He was tired, so physically tired, yet he felt like a live wire. Every time he tried to relax, he'd catch her muffled voice, calling for him, and he'd tense again. He knew she had to have been tired as well. She'd stopped calling, so she was probably asleep. He still wanted to. He wanted to so bad. He wanted a life with her, and he saw it, but it was still just out of reach. He sighed, looking down at himself. He was sticky with streams of his own semen from his thighs to his chest.

He growled, getting out of bed and walking to the door. He was still very much erect, and he figured he could keep going until dawn, but he needed to clean up before it dried. He cracked the door enough to look through it. Finding the coast clear, he made a beeline for the bathroom. He froze as he heard the slight creak of trapdoor hinges behind him, and the velvety scent reached his nose. "A-Adrien?! W-why are you n-n-naked?!", Marinette whisper screamed. Inhale. Exhale. He tried to reign in his nerves before straining, "Go back to your room unless you want me to do something you're not ready for." He stepped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

He stood there for a second, in the darkened bathroom. He could tell the lights were off, but he could still see just fine. He caught a glimpse of his glowing acid green eyes in the mirror. "Neat.", he said to himself. Then his eyes wandered over the rest of his reflection, and boy, was he a mess. Hair messed up, sweaty and covered in his own cum. He sighed heavily, turning towards the shower. Just sitting under the water seemed like a good idea at that particular moment.


	9. Ch 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, uploads are gonna be slow until we get internet back on. ANYWHOOZLE.......here's a spiritual flashback and it's effect on our sinnamon roll!

"No! PLEASE! STAY WITH ME!" "Look at me. It's ok." "How can you say that?! Our child is dead, and you're about to join him! How can you say that? How?" The demon sounded so defeated in that moment, his mate dying in his arms with a stab wound in her chest. Hot tears tracked his face as he rocked back and forth on the desert battlefield, surrounded by countless dead and dying bodies, their young son among them.

The woman in his arms smiled brightly. "Because we will meet again, my love." Before he knew it, she had taken her last  rattling breath before stilling in his arms. "L-Ladybird?" No answer. He gently shook her. "Ladybird?!", he called again, a little louder. He couldn't feel anything in his shock, then his blood boiled. He tilted his head back and wailed in grief and fury.

Dark energy pulsed around him as he set his sights on the one responsible for the destruction of his family and home. He gently laid his deceased wife down, and approached the remaining soldiers. He hissed,"You had best kill me now if you want to live." He had said it quietly, but only his target heard him. The Mau's energy pulsed, and foggy shadows washed the area in the black of night instead of the current noontime daylight, swallowing the Mau and the army.

The shadows grew frigid, and his prey panicked. The demon would say his prey had good reflexes as he knew they couldn't see him, but the sword decayed into rust and dust as soon as it touched the Mau. Now defenseless, the human crawled away. "WHAT ARE YOU!?", it called pitifully. "I told you to kill me.", he growled before lunging and slowly tearing apart the human.

Ligaments stretched and snapped. Bones broke. Muscles were torn and skin was turned to ribbons until he finally got to the organs...and grinned. He reached a clawed hand inside his prey's chest, and touched it's heart. The human's eyes went wide as he felt his heart turn to dust, the rest of his body following soon after. Mission accomplished, the demon saw a sword not far from him, and reached for it.

\-----------------

Adrien woke with a start, grabbing his chest as tears streamed down his face. He could still feel the cold steal sliding into his flesh. Once he realized he was ok, he shot up and was in Marinette's room before he could think.

Fortunately, she was still asleep. Unfortunately, she was restless. He climbed the ladder to her bed, heart still pounding and yesterday forgotten. The blonde looked over her twisting and turning form. Seeing a spot big enough for him, he squeezed in beside her. She curled into him almost instantaneously, and he wrapped his arms around her. Breathing in her scent, feeling her heartbeat and warmth, it calmed him.

\----------------------

She woke comfortably the next morning. She felt warm. Loved. She snuggled into whatever was cuddling with her. She fully awoke when she felt a puff of air on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open. Tracing her gaze up from the naked chest she was face to face with, her eyes landed on a certain someone's sleeping, tear stained face.


	10. Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOO! I'M BACK BITCHES!

"Shh. Please don't scream.", Adrien said quietly, eyes still closed, ears flattened against his head. He tried to open his eyes, but the pupils slitted tightly against the morning light, making his headache worse. "A-A-Adrien?!" "I had a nightmare." Marinette could sympathize with him, and her face softened,"That bad, huh?" He nodded, tightening his grip on her. "Gah! Can't.....breathe....." "Oh! I'm sorry!", he quickly apologized, loosening his hold.

She gasped a couple times before asking, "You wanna tell me about it?" He shook his head, and rolled them so he was facing the wall. She squeaked when he took her with him. She felt something wrap around her leg, and looked down to see a furry black band. His tail. Her eyes wandered to his ears, which were no longer glued to his head, but were still relatively flat. "What's wrong?", she asked quietly. "Headache.", he murmured.

She wondered.... The ravennette reached for his temple, lightly touching it, and felt her own head start to hurt a little. The headache dissipated as fast as she took it, but she also had flashbacks of her dream....but from the other person's point of view.

\------------------

Tikki had shock written all over her face when Marinette told her what happened later that day. The fairy set down her cup of tea, folded her hands in her lap, and sighed heavily. "This......isn't exactly....the first time we've met, Marinette." The witch's brow furrowed, "What are you saying? This isn't my first life?" The ginger fairy nodded, then asked,"Do you know how old Plagg and I are?" The ravennette shook her head. "Over seven thousand years."

Marinette's jaw dropped. Tikki continued, "A unique trait that sets fae apart from other magical creatures is our ability to bind ourselves to someone's soul. Demon, human, witch, other fae, etcetera. The only thing required is that both parties consent to the bond. Plagg bound himself to Adrien's soul, and I to yours." Marinette sharply inhaled, then slowly exhaled, trying to reign in her nerves, "I take it we were good friends?" The fairy laughed, "That doesn't even begin to cover it! Actually, we're lucky this time around. Last time one of you were reincarnated without the other, Europe was almost wiped out."

Marinette grew white. She could remember only one thing in history that fit Tikki's description: the Black Plague. She came around to the sound of Tikki snapping her fingers in her face. "Where were we?", the witch asked. Tikki sighed, "I was in China. I didn't stay in one place long enough for you to reincarnate, so Plagg wound up having to deal with the pandemic alone. Adrien's soul didn't have a counter to balance him out, so he lost control when he started to turn. According to Plagg, the dark energy was enough to infect the population of rats, which infected the people, and continued it's vicious cycle of death long after that incarnation had died. I am glad that some survived, although those people were just glad to have survived 'the Wrath of God'." "I guess they just got lucky?" "Very."

Tikki sipped her tea. Marinette had a nagging question, "How does the soul bond work?" "Easy. Once the bond is made, the fae carries and protects the other being's soul after they die until they get to a good place to reincarnate the soul. Then the fae can sense the soul and protect it during life too. In other words, you are my eternal charge." "How did we meet?" At this question, a look of deep thought crossed Tikki's face, as if she was trying to remember a long forgotten memory.

"I was visiting a friend in Egypt, Plagg. Mind you, this was right around five thousand years ago. He got along well with the people. The Egyptians worshipped Bastet, so his fae form was normally how he got around at the time. They thought he was her agent, although gods live in a completely different realm. We'd visit a village from time to time. Plagg said he found a good friend in one of the villagers, the resident Mau. He had a beautiful wife and son. Naturally, she was a witch, but the children loved her. I got along well with her, telling stories of other lands and the legends they held while she filled me in on their own. One night, Plagg told me he wanted to bond with the demon, and asked me about his wife. I can't exactly remember how the conversation went, but he convinced me to agree with him. We bonded soon after. A few months down the line, the village was attacked. Plagg and I felt the distress and rushed over, but we were too late. The entire village was burned to the ground. Everyone was dead except one person: the demon. That was the only time I've ever seen Plagg so....so....greif stricken. Kmt Mau had already fallen on a sword to be with his wife, so there was nothing we could do to save him. Sound familiar?"

Marinette nodded numbly, the scenes playing through her head. "Don't think on it too much. Here.", Tikki stated, setting a cup of camomile tea in front of her charge,"It happened a long time ago." "Then why do I remember it?" "It's actually quite common for people to remember their past lives, more specifically their death, especially if it was traumatic, but this... I really don't know. You've had more recent deaths that were far more traumatic than being killed in a village raid."

Marinette nodded again in mild understanding, then asked,"How many lives have I had?" Tikki chuckled lightly,"How many times can one person be born and die in 5,000 years? The longest time I've carried your soul was...I guess...about 350 years? The shortest was about a month. I can't recall exactly how many times you've been reincarnated, Marinette, but I can tell you it has been a lot."

The witch hummed, taking a sip of the sweet hot liquid. Tikki continued,"There have been similarities throughout each life." "How so?" "One, keeping Kmt Mau in line. Two, ending up with him. Three, you've always had a sense of justice. Guess what that means Plagg and I've had to deal with." "Double life?" "Double life."

"And, what'd you say? Keme? Kmeh?" Tikki laughed at her failed attempts at pronouncing the name. "It's Chat Noir in French.", she offered. "Hey! I'm sorry I can't remember how to speak a language I've apparently forgotten over the last 5,000 years!" Tikki nearly lost it at her outburst. Once she regained her composure, she retorted, "Whatever you say, Ladybird."

"So...since you know me so well-" "Don't ask me what career you did best in. You won't like it." Marinette glanced up at the fairy, shock evident on her face, "How'd you know?" "I know you, remember?" "Then could you tell me?"

The fairy just deadpanned at the witch, sipping her tea. "Pleeeeaaaaassseeee?", Marinette persisted, putting on her babydoll eyes. Tikki groaned loudly, "Fine. You did pretty good as a detective." Marinette blanched, "You mean looking at crime scenes and dead people?" "I told you, you wouldn't like it."

\------------------------

"Would you believe me if I told you we've met before, kid?", the dark fairy asked. "As in?", the blonde asked, slightly puzzled. "Your passed lives!" Adrien just looked at him confused, which Plagg had to admit was a bit cute with the ears. Like a kitten. "So that dream last night?" "It was a memory. Strangely enough, you remembered your first death, which really doesn't happen often.", he chuckled, "I remember this one time you remembered being in Greece! You were raised a Catholic, so you can imagine the culture shock!"

"Yeah, I guess it would shock someone to learn that what they've been taught to be right is actually wrong." "It's not even that, kid. Raised in a monastery, being told you'll be tortured for eternity for stepping out of line, for being what you are, then having memories of a completely different way of life. A life that's not so strict and you weren't persecuted for being what you were. That's what shocked you so badly, and why they called in some...assistance to "help" you. That's also why you rebelled so much and almost got killed for it. Then your human body turned, and the shit really hit the fan."

"How?" "This was about 750-800 years ago, kid. Plague times. The start of them, anyway. People didn't know jack shit about medicine, and put too much faith in prayer. Sadly, Tikki wasn't in the country, or even Europe at the time, so Marinette wasn't there to balance you out." "So I'm destruction incarnate, and Marinette's creation?" "You could say that. Too much of either one results in a bad time for the world, anyway. I guess that's what drew you and Ladybird together in the first place all those lifetimes ago."

With that, Adrien had a flashback to his dream, of the beautiful woman dying in his arms. 'She's Marinette. She's Ladybird.' "Why would I remember that, though?" "I don't know, kid, but these passed couple of times have been weird for you. You and Ladybird have both been pretty anxious these last few times, and now you both remember Egypt. It's rare to remember your first death after being reincarnated so many times. If anything, I'd expect you to remember drowning on the Titanic a couple of lives ago. Your last life was actually pretty boring, all in all." Then Plagg pulled out a piece of Camembert and popped it into his mouth. "How can you eat that stuff?", Adrien asked, disgusted by the smell. Plagg grinned and said, "I've been eating this for a long time."

\----------

That night at dinner was a bit....awkward for the teens. Sabine cleared her throat, startling them, "So....anything either of you want to tell us?" Marinette shook her head. Adrien was suddenly fascinated with poking his food. "I take that as a no. You both know we're here for both of you if either of you need help with anything: any visions you might have, or powers you discover, or even if you just need to talk." They nodded slightly, acknowledging her comforting words.

\----------

Adrien stared at the ceiling most of the night, his thoughts plagued by distant images from centuries long past. Himself and a woman. Always a woman. Sometimes a child. Sometimes multiple children, but always a woman. Her looks varied from life to life, but always the same woman. The same soul. Images and clips of nearly incomprehensible memories through the ages stopped at his most recent memories with Marinette. 'The same woman, just a different life.' He smiled. He always thought she hated him this time, but now realized just how impossible that was.

He sighed heavily, and turned to face the window. A black sky met him. New moon. He thought back to his previous lives with Marinette. How they were similar to the moon. They were born, grew up, reached their peaks, grew old in some lives, and died only for the cycle to begin again. He sighed through clenched teeth, deciding to see if anyone else was up. He didn't know what time it was, but it was late.

All was quiet as the blonde made his way down the dark hallway, his eyes soon shifting to the glowing acid of his demonic form. As he made his way to the stairs, he felt almost giddy. He felt his tail swish behind him, and his new, thick claws lightly dimple the flesh of his palms. He passed under a vent, and felt his soft, furry ears twitch atop his head.

He hit the landing, and smelled not so faint traces of various sweets, herbs and oils. The teen's chest rumbled in a dark purr as he set to explore more of the house. He turned to enter the living room, but was met with something he....didn't want to interrupt. "Why are you up so late?", Sabine asked from her place on the floor, tools and such laid out before her. "I-I could ask you the s-same thing.", he said quietly, sticking to the shadows of the room. "It's the New Moon, a time for new beginnings and magic that represents such. I was trying to meditate on it before you came down." She looked at him expectantly, making the young demon feel more nervous. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ah! I can help with that. Come with me and I'll make us some tea." The older witch stood, and made her way to the kitchen. The sudden intense light caught him off guard, and he hissed loudly in pain as he attempted to shield his demonic eyes. Then he felt something wrap around his eyes. "Wh-wha-?!" "Hush, child. Trust me." He nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly, then heard water running, the stovetop clicking, some rustling and ceramic being set on a hard surface. Most likely, the counter.

Soon, he smelled something he'd now grown somewhat used to, chamomile tea and honey. He heard her set a cup in front of him, and went to reach for it. He found it easily, and just kept a couple of fingers on the handle.

The lack of sight didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Actually, it was almost as if he could sense more without it. He heard Sabine blow softly over her cup of tea, and take an experimental sip. Then she carefully placed it on the small table. "You seem to be watching, yet you can't see.", the witch voiced her observation, "It must be a pain to sense so much at once. Have you learned how to block it, yet?" "You can do that?" Sabine sighed, "I'll take that as a no. Have you tried meditation?"

Adrien took a sip of the hot tea, his tail twitching slightly. "Plagg started teaching me after he saw what I could do, but he hasn't let me do anything else." "Hmm. Considering your previous career, I'm not surprised. He doesn't want you to overwork yourself and get hurt. How's it going so far?" "Well...I can get to a certain point, but I can't go any farther than that, and I fall asleep if I try. It gets a bit..." "Frustrating?" The Mau nodded. "Well, from what I can tell, you haven't been resting well." The blonde stiffened slightly. "Rest will help, and there are various things that can help you. I'm not going to use catnip oil for this, and I don't recommend self medicating. However, there are guided meditation soundtracks on the internet that can help if you want to use them."

Adrien smiled, unintentionally flashing long, sharp canines at the witch. He touched his tongue gently to a fang, and lightly licked along it until he got to it's thick base in his gums. "So, uh...how would one go about concealing.....this?", he asked, gesturing to his face. Sabine chuckled, "Well, when you gain enough control over your body, you should be able to shift at will. Until then, I could make you a spray. It'd wear off after a little while, but it'd do the trick. You apply it just like perfume or cologne. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that with everything that's been going on...I don't want to scare people...especially since lately I've kinda been just...poof and I look like this." "Ah. Well, the most I can do is talk to Plagg since he's your guardian. I'll make it if he says it's alright, ok?" The teen nodded. He went to drink the tea when he noticed something. When his nose was over the cup, he could feel the heat and air swirling, tickling his nose. He quickly set it down before sneezing, making sure to turn the other way.

She laughed lightly, "Bless you." "Gah! Thank you.", he said, sniffling a little. He quickly finished off the tea, and stood up. "Oh, and thank you...for everything." "There's no need to thank me. I've done this for Marinette far more than I care to admit." Adrien nodded in understanding, then proceeded to go back upstairs, blindfolded and all.

It surprised him how easy it was. It was like seeing with sound. He'd take a step, and the sound would bounce off the walls and back to his ears. He managed to get back in bed, then groaned as he realized he'd have to see to use his phone.


	11. Ch. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but picks up the pace.

_'They abandoned me. They forgot about me!'_  
_\------------------_  
Adrien jolted awake, terrified by the sudden, intense feelings of pain and betrayal. He rushed to the door, and threw it open to see Marinette quickly jump down from her room. Her eyes were wide and brimming with unshed tears. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed against his chest as he pet her and held her just as tightly as she held him. He burried his nose in her hair, trying to calm himself with her scent.

"What happened?", came the voice of Tom Dupain. Adrien just shook his head, ears flat. "My baby girl is upset. Is it so bad that a father wants to know what made his little girl cry?" Marinette sniffled a bit, "I-I'm sorry, Daddy." "No, no, no, honey. It's ok. How about we all go downstairs and I'll make some of my famous hot chocolate, and you guys can tell me what's wrong. How's that sound?"

\-------------------

Marinette tried to speak. She really did, but her words were tearful and made no sense to her father. Tom looked to Adrien, silently asking for the Mau to fill in the gaps. Unfortunately, Adrien told him the same things Marinette did, albeit a bit more clearly as far as word formation goes. "Son. For all intents and purposes, you are apart of this family. That means I will try my best to help you grow and protect you from harm. I can only do that if I know what's going on."

Adrien saw something flicker in Tom's eyes as he layed a hand on the younger's arm, leaving it there for a few seconds. "I want to help you.", he stated, casually pulling his hand away. Adrien eyed the older man wearily, suspicious of what just happened. "Now, since it's", he glanced at the clock, "4:30 in the morning, why don't we go ahead and have breakfast?"

\-------------------

"I'm telling you, Plagg! Something's going down. I don't know what, how, or when, but I think I know why." "Alright, hotshot. Enlighten me. Why is this being supposedly after you and Ladybird?" Adrien racked his brain for the right memory as the dark fairy impatiently stared him down, then sighed, "Look, kid. What did you feel?" "Like I was having my chest torn open from the inside." "Okay. So intense emotional pain. Anything else tacked into it?" Adrien strained to remember, then came across a hollow feeling....just like, "Abandonment."

At that, a look crossed Plagg's face, "Are you sure?" Adrien nodded, "I've felt that my whole life, Plagg. I'm pretty sure I know how that feels." "Oh no. No. No! That can't be it. He was too young!" "PLAGG! What is it?!" "Kid. If I'm right, and the gods know I hope I'm not, we have a serious situation on our hands."

With that, the dark fairy turned to leave. Adrien followed him up the stairs to Tikki's balcony. Normally, Plagg wouldn't go up there unless she asked, but if his hunch was correct, they had to act quickly.

He burst through the door, a panicked look on his face. Marinette glance between him and Adrien, then to Tikki. "Plagg?" "I think we have a serious situation. It's unlikely, but it makes too much sense!" "Um...what does?", Mari cut in. "Sit." "I CAN'T! I think I know why they've been so on edge these past few lives. Tikki, I think Black Cat and Ladybird are in danger."

(AN: Theories! Go!)


End file.
